


untitled

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves to take piggyback rides on Kris and Kris obviously indulges his cute boyfriend <strong>[</strong><a href="http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fexopromptmeme.livejournal.com%2F9557.html%3Fthread%3D4554069%23t4554069&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNEgY2LPAfHE5Q9JKMv-ReRYHVsetA"><strong>exopromptmeme</strong></a><strong>]</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

It started innocently enough, with Baekhyun hugging Yifan’s hunched figure as the blond tied his shoes on the threshold, earning himself an affectionate ruffle of his already tousled bed hair and a sweet good morning kiss before the older male headed to work.

  
  


It progressed to Baekhyun playfully climbing over the couch and surprising Yifan, wrapping all his limbs around him and effectively immobilizing the taller man in front of the tv. It wasn’t until Yifan’s favorite basketball team won that he managed to stand up, dead weight on his back included, and he gave Baekhyun a celebratory piggy back around the couch before heading to the kitchen, where the brunet snatched some ice cream and spoons without hopping off his means of transport. Once back in the living room they resumed their previous positions, with Baekhyun perched on the backrest, legs on either sides of his taller boyfriend, and leaning in every now and then to get a refill of mochaccino ice cream –or steal some from Yifan’s spoonful.

  
  


It escalated to Baekhyun demanding piggy backs at the worst moments.

Washing the dishes? More than once has Yifan risked to lose grip on a dish whenever Baekhyun hopped unceremoniously on his wide back.

Brushing his teeth? Yifan is surprised he hasn’t lodged the toothbrush in his throat yet. Horizontally. Yet (it’s worth repeating it).

Wearing contact lenses or smearing beauty creams on his face? He doesn’t go around sporting an eye patch out of sheer luck.

  
  


And now we are to the point where Baekhyun foregoes decorum and embarrassment and tackles Yifan even on the streets, making more than one head turn in their direction and people whisper about them.

“Baek, we are in the middle of the street, I can’t give you a piggyback,” he hissed as he pried his short boyfriend off him.

“How un-chivalrous of you. One day I’ll twist my ankle and you’ll have to carry me all the way home, with your jacket wrapped around my waist like they do in dramas,” replied cheekily Baekhyun, grinning up at Wufan, who still struggled with Baekhyun’s pretty and strong fingers.

Wufan huffed in exasperation at his boyfriend’s antics and in relief for finally having freed himself, preferring to walk ahead with all the bags accumulated during their afternoon of shopping than give Baekhyun the chance to latch to him again.

“Hey, Wufan! Wait--!”

Wufan’s long legs brought him farther than what he expected, Baekhyun had to jog to catch up. Only to trip on his own feet.

  
  


“See? I always get what I want.”

Countless heads turned at the passage of a smiling brunet piggybacking a tall man loaded like a mule, with all the bags dangling from his large hands. Wufan’s varsity jacket really ended around Baekhyun’s waist, with the excuse that, “You’ll sweat too much! I’ll keep it for you.”

“Maybe I’m a clairvoyant,” observed Baekhyun, with a tinge of fascination and long in his voice. It’d be hella cool, if you ask him.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night,” grunted Wufan, trying to think of anything but his aching back. Why did he put up with that every time…

Something damp was planted on his nape.

“Thank you,” said Baekhyun in an uncharacteristically soft voice, Wufan had to clear his throat.

(He knew that was all a tactic to ask for forgiveness: he hated himself for falling for it every time.)

“You slobbered on my neck, didn’t you?”

“Nope, but I _did_ make my lips extremely wet!”

They kept bickering all the way home. More than once did Wufan threaten to ditch Baekhyun in some dumpster, but his tiny boyfriend’s hugs and high pitched laughter made him smile despite the fatigue.


End file.
